Under The Sakura Tree
by Hamano Chiaki
Summary: It all started under the sakura tree... NatsuxRoll, implied 1827, rated T for safety c:


**This idea came up one day when I couldn't sleep on the way home after a day of school... I honestly have no idea what sounds Roll makes, so I'm going with the closest thing I can guess... :O Enjoy~**

Under The Sakura Tree

_Summary: It all started under the sakura tree._

It's a cloudy day today. Just nice for an afternoon nap for the young Sky Lion and little Roll, under the shade of a sakura tree in Vongola's back garden.

Under the boughs of the blooming sakura, lays a sleeping lion with a bright orange mane. Its visor shields its shut eyes from the occasional ray of sunlight as it snoozes soundly, with its tail curled protectively around a purple ball of quills. Said ball of quills squeaks contentedly in its sleep, warmed and protected by the lion cub's body.

Unfortunately for the contented duo, their nap is cut short when a yellow bazooka comes flying from the sky. And lands on them with a 'POOF', completed with a puff of orangey smoke. As the smoke dissipates, two bewildered teens have replaced the Box Animals.

"P-Pyyoooo!"

The amethyst haired teen squeals in panic when he realizes that Natsu has been replaced by a human! As he struggles in the stranger's lap, leanly muscled arms grab hold of his arms, restricting his flailing limbs. _Wait, limbs?_ Roll squeaks in shock when he realizes that he, too, is not his usual tiny form. Instead, they are both in matching white shirts and khaki shorts, Natsu's orange while Roll's purple.

"Gao... Roll!"

Roll halts, hesitantly looking up at the ginger haired teen. _Natsu?_ He peers into the teen's amber eyes and takes in the slight panic and his comforting smile. A visor sits on his bangs, heightening his amber eyes' shine.

"N-Natsu!"

Roll smacks both of his hands onto different spots, one over his lips and the other on his throat. _What was that weird noise he made?_ A low, rumbling noise comes from Natsu and Roll panics, worried about Natsu's wellbeing. _Could he be choking?_

"Uw-w-wah! N-Natsu!"

Roll pats Natsu's cheeks and chest hesitantly, gently, as he squirms and frowns in worry. A hand grasps the back of his hand, weaving through amethyst strands, and a soft, soothing warmth is pressed against his right cheek. Time seems to slow for Roll as Natsu smiles charmingly at him and a bright crimson dusts his cheeks, all the way to his ears.

"So cute..."

"W-wha-?"

Roll is sure he had heard Natsu mutter something, but all coherent thoughts are thrown out of the window as Natsu's lips meets his'. He blushes brightly as Natsu's canines gnaw at his bottom lip, teasing it fervently. Roll squirms and moans quietly at the new sensation, his hands unconsciously gripping the front of Natsu's shirt. Natsu smirks into the kiss and pushes the smaller teen down, causing the other to gasp.

The lion takes the opportunity to dip his tongue into Roll's warm cavern, calling the other's tongue to play. Although hesitant at first, Roll loses himself into the searing kiss with Natsu dominating with little effort. Hands roam up the younger's shirt, teasing his little buds, and Rolls whines at Natsu's teasing, squirming. Much like a cat playing with its prey.

Breaking the kiss, Natsu smirks devilishly at the flustered teen, the rare rays of sunlight highlighting his blush. The lion dives in once more, attacking Roll's neck with kisses and playful nips, leaving love bites all over his pale skin. Roll pants and moans at the other's ministrations, his pants tightening painfully (and mysteriously).

Natsu's teeth gnaw at Roll's neck, crawling upwards, leaving red marks that would last for a while. He kisses the embarrassed hedgehog's cheek, smirking as a darker shade of crimson blooms on the other's face. Natsu nibbles on the shell of Roll's ear, and Roll is at his limit. As Natsu tugs his earlobe with his teeth in a teasing manner, his "quills" straightened out as the embarrassment is too much.

Roll is curled up on the grass when a heavy deadweight falls onto him, startling the cowardly hedgehog. Soft strands of hair tickle his nose and he takes a peek, squealing in fright when all he is sees is orange.

"N-Natsu!"

**POOF!**

xx

Omake

"Natsu! Where are you?!"

Tsuna runs around the mansion, looking for his Box Animal. The other maids and butlers are also searching for the cub, but Natsu is nowhere to be found. as the brunet boss crawls along the carpeted floor in search of his cub, his crashes headfirst into a pair of long legs.

"I-Itai..."

"Hn, carnivores do not crawl on floors, Tsunayoshi."

"Haha, sorry, Kyouya. Have you seen Natsu anywhere?"

"No. Roll's missing."

"Oh?" Tsuna blinks owlishly at the tall man. "How about we look for them together, ne?"

"Hn."

-x-

Frantic squeaks can be heard as the duo walk around the back garden of the mansion. Tsuna, being the worrywart, rushes over without a second thought. Kyouya trails not too far behind.

"Natsu!"

The lion cub pauses in its acts, turning to look at its Master curiously. Natsu is standing over a terrified Roll, its short limbs held down by the cub's paws rendering it unable to curl up. Kyouya appears over Tsuna's shoulder and raises a delicate eyebrow at their Box Animals.

"Wao~"

Natsu hovering over Roll could only mean one thing to Kyouya. His mate's cub is finding a mate in his Box Animal. A meaningful glint shines in Kyouya's narrow eyes and Tsuna is oblivious to it, until he is picked up. With a soft squeak, Tsuna taken away to the privacy of their shared bedroom.

Natsu harrumphs at their masters before turning back to the little hedgehog. He picks Roll up by the scruff of its neck, fully intentional of finding the yellow bazooka.

_Meanwhile..._

Three little birds are seated in a circle in Hibird's humble nest, twittering and hooting to one another. Mukurowl preens its white feather, watching as the swallow and canary chirp about their masters. The sunlight is blocked and Mukurowl turns to look, but it is too late!

**POOF!**

**Okay... This is what happens after too much yaoi... A sequel will take a while since this felt like crack to me xD I have no idea what was happening during the slight 1827 moment (it somehow felt weird, their exit...)...**

**Anyway, review, ne! :D**


End file.
